Through Emotions
by angelicdia
Summary: Sakura has discovered that she has a bloodline limit. On a misison she met Sasuke and his team Hebi. Team 7 and Team Hebi decide to work together to complete the mission. Does Sasuke still have feelings in his heart for Sakura? SasuSaku
1. Change

**This is my first fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Go easy on me!!!!!!!!**

**Cookies to everyone who reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I am a 15 year old trying to get by. Does it look like I own Naruto? **

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"_What is happening to me?? Why am I feeling so different?_", thought a 17-year old pink-haired kunoichi.

She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her eyes weren't the usual green they were gold. But it wasn't just gold. There was also blue and black mixed in.

"_My eyes...they're different."_ Sakura thought about it. This wasn't the first time her eyes changed color. It happened before to.

**FLASHBACK (2 days ago)**

_Sakura was sparring with Naruto. _

_Sakura dodged the kunai that came in her direction and threw a couple of her own back at in the direction that it came from. They hit Naruto right in the arm. _

"_OI!!!!", yelled Naruto. _

_Sakura ran over to Naruto. _

"_Naruto you idiot, don't you ever pay attention?", yelled Sakura. _

"_Hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan. It's just that I was thinking about something."_

"_More like somebody. You know Naruto even if you have been dating Hinata does not mean you can't focus. What if is was the enemy instead of me Naruto? What would you have done?."_

_Sakura started healing Naruto's arm. Green chakra flowed into his arm and after a few seconds, barely a scratch was visible. _

"_Thanks, Saku-"_

_Naruto suddenly yelled in surprise. He jumped up and looked at Sakura. _

"_Sa..Sa..Sakura-chan..your eyes...they changed..."_

_Sakura pulled out a mirror from her pouch _(YEA I PUT A MIRROR IN THERE)_ and looked at herself. Sure enough, her eyes were golden and few other colors. _

"_Sakura-chan I think you need to talk to the Hokage about this. I mean you could have some bloodline limit just like teme!"_

_Even with the sudden surprise, her heart felt a pang at the mention of Sasuke. _

"_You know Naruto I think I will. But for now I just want a nice bath. I'll see you late."_

"_Okay Sakura-chan. I am hungry. Maybe I'll go to Ichiraku's or maybe I'll go see Hinata. No wait!!! I'll go see Hinata then we both will go to Ichiraku's. I am so smart!!!!!! By Sakura-chan. Ramen here I come!!!!!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Naruto was right. Maybe I should go visit Tsunade-sama. Maybe then I'll figure out what's happening."

And with that Sakura left to visit the Hokage not knowing that this will turn her world around.

Tsunade looked out her window debating. Should she tell Sakura or should she wait? She had kept _it_ a secret long enough. Telling Sakura may unsettle her but then if Sakura was unaware she could become a danger magnet. Tsunade sighed. Yes. It was time to tell Sakura. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

In stepped Sakura, clad in her ninja outfit which consisted of ninja sandals, a tank top, with ninja pants. She had matured quite well in the past few years. She was now 5'6", had the right curves in the right places, and on top of that, her hair and eyes made her attractive-looking. But right now, her face was etched with tension and nervousness.

"Can I help you Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Well you see Tsunade-sama. I don't know what is happening to me. I mean my eyes...they are changing color-"

"What?!?!?"

"Hai"

Tsunade was shocked.

"_Sakura has already started changing. I never thought it would happen so early."_

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hai."

Sakura sighed. "Do you know what is happening to me? I mean why are my eyes changing color."

Tsunade looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Sakura, I think you need to sit down."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**How was it????**

**R & R please!!!!!!!**

**Don't worry I'll reveal what is happening to Sakura in the next chapter. **

**Until then, take care xoxo :)**


	2. Komyou Kuseki

**AHHHHHHHH!!!!! SO HUNGRY **

**Chapter 2 finally uploaded thank GOD. My frikin computer was acting up again!!!!! **

**Thanx to all of those who reviewed!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have never will. **

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura sat down in the chair facing the Hokage's table. She looked at the Hokage nervously.

"Sakura... I don't know where to begin."

"You can always start from the beginning."

"This isn't funny Sakura. Sarcasm isn't needed," snapped Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama. Its just that I want to know what is going on."

Tsunade sighed and took a deep breath. I will tell you everything. From beginning to end. Just don't interrupt until the end. Ok?"

"Hai."

"Well you see Sakura, long time ago, your clan, the Haruno clan, was just as well-known as the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. In fact, your clan's bloodline rivaled that of the Byakugan and Sharingan. It was called the Komyou Kuseki. Even though it was a bloodline, only certain Haruno's were able to obtain it. The Komyou Kuseki was always present in every Haruno from the time of birth. It stayed inside of you, dormant. When a certain age came, the power was unleashed. The correct age depended on the person. In your case, Sakura, your Komyou Kuseki chose to awaken at the age of 17."

Sakura sat in her chair digesting the information. "_Bloodline? Komyou Kuseki? ME?_"

Tsunade continued.

"With the power of the Komyou Kuseki you can see into the future. This is very beneficial in battle. Also, after the awakening of the Komyou Kuseki, your current power will be enhanced. And when I mean enhanced, I mean it literally. Your speed, agility, jutsus, and much, much, more will grow. Also, when the power of the Komyou Kuseki is unleashed, you will be able to talk to the dead."

Sakura gaped at Tsunade. She still couldn't believe her ears. Her, Sakura Haruno had a bloodline. Was this a joke? She would be able to see in the future and talk to the dead. Not to mention, her power will grow.

"Sakura."

"Hai."

"Now would be the time to ask questions. Do you have any?"

"If my clan possessed such a power, why isn't it well-known? When will I be able to see into the future? How will my powers grow?," babbled Sakura.

"Ah. Good questions. I almost forgot to tell you. If only my sake was here...anyways, as I said before, the komyou kuseki lay dormant inside the body. It only awoke when is chose to. It was like it had a mind of its own. As years passed, the komyou kuseki decided to lessen its own power. Slowly, only a handful of Haruno's had the true form."

"What caused that?"

"Sakura the Komyou Kuseki knew of its owners intentions. It could sense them. Sometimes, not all intentions were pure. You don't understand. The Komyou Kuseki can only live in a pure environment. Now as you know this environment was the person's body. It didn't matter what the atmosphere outside the body was like, only the inside. The Komyou Kuseki's powers declined. It was forgotten. The few "chosen" ones gradually died away and pretty soon it felt like the Komyou Kuseki was gone forever. Until now. It has awakened once again. In the form of you, Sakura. You are the first person that has the Komyou Kuseki in 400 years."

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a mixture of shock and confusion. She still couldn't believe it.

"As for to be able to see into the future, don't worry. You power will grow gradually and you will be able to see into the future as well as talk to the dead."

Sakura thought about it. She had a bloodline. She wasn't just Sakura, she was Sakura Haruno, descendant of the Haruno clan.

"Sakura, do you have any more questions?"

"No."

"Then you may go now. I have work that needs to be completed. If only my sake was here..."

Sakura stood up to go. She bowed to Tsunade and left the Hokage's office deep in thought.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura stared at the water from the bridge where she trained with Team 7. It had been two days since she found out about the Komyou Kuseki. She had talked to Tsunade-sama again on how to obtain her powers.

"OI! Sakura-chan," called a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around to look and sure enough, it was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan. How have you been? I haven't seen you in two days. I hope you are feeling well. Anyways, I was out with Hinata last night and she told me-"

"Hey dickless, isn't it alittle to early to talk to much. Don't stress yourself. Wouldn't want your little brain to explode."

Sai walked up to Sakura and Naruto. Sai had become a part of team 7 after Sasuke left. He almost looked like Sasuke.

"Shut up, dumbass," said Naruto. "You're supposed to be quiet so stay that way."

"Dickless."

"Dumbass."

"Dickless."

"Dumbass."

"Dickless."

"Dumbass."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? ITS DRIVING ME NUTS! BOTH OF YOU ARE RETARDED MANIACS FROM HELL AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP, I SWEAR. I WILL BEAT YOU UP SO HARD THAT BOTH OF YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR ETERNITY."

Having to deal with an angry Sakura was harder than dealing with Sound and Akatsuki.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sai just said "Whatever."

Naruto glared at Sai and Sai glared back. Naruto glared back even more and so did Sai. They kept going at it for 2 minutes. Sakura just got angrier and angrier. Finally, she had it.

"YOU FUC-"

Kakashi poofed out of thin air.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was stuck trying to save a cat from a tr-"

"LIAR!," yelled Sakura and Naruto. Sai just stared at Kakashi like he was an alien.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez. Can't even give a break to your sensei. Anyways time to train. Sakura you will spar with Naruto and Sai you'll spar with me," said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I want to eat ramen. I haven't ate in 3 hours. I'm getting hungry. What if I faint during training. What if I die of dehydration?", wailed Naruto.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Uh Naruto, not having ramen won't kill you, you know. And you die of dehydration due to the lack of wat-"

"Kakashi-sensei this is Naruto we're talking about. Do you think he understands you? His brain is probably processing the first part of your sentence," said Sai.

Naruto glared at Sai.

Sai glared back.

Glare.

Cold glare.

Death glare.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Sai were punched 20 feet away by Sakura. Both had a broken jaw. Sakura just stood there, daring them to do anything else. Meanwhile, Kakashi was in the back, not caring, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Ah, this was truly team 7.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was night in Konoha. Sakura had finished training with Team 7. After that she went to visit Ino at her flower shop. They talked for awhile, but mostly, Ino talked, about Shikamaru. Yes, it was true. Ino was dating Shikamaru. Neji was with Tenten, and Naruto was with Hinata. Sakura was the only kunoichi that wasn't dating. It wasn't that she was ugly. She had a fanclub and a big one too. Its just that she didn't want to be with anybody.

If you had asked her a few years ago about who she wanted to date, only one name came to mine.

_Sasuke. _

Its not that she didn't love him anymore. It was just that she was over her fangirl feelings for him. She didn't squeal at his name nor did she jump with joy.

Sakura dressed for bed. She put her kunai pouch on her table next to her bed. She lay on her bed and closed the lights. She thought for awhile. About her life. Naruto. Her friends. Naruto and her had a close relationship. He was like the brother she never had. She sighed. Naruto had always been there for her and she had treated him like crap in her genin days. Nowadays it was different. Sakura respected Naruto. She had a special corner for him in his heart. He was her friend, her only family. Pretty soon she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. And for the first time in years, she slept dreamless. She didn't see _it_ happen over and over again.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Crap! Midterms are coming up. I HATE MIDTERMS!!!**

**Don't worry I'll be updating. If there is one thing I know, its that I'm a big procrastinator. I wait until the last minute to review, literally. LOL!**

**Sorry if Sai was OOC!!**

**Nyways I know this chapter was just info info info. But don't worry, Sasuke will be in here soon!!! another chappie or 2.**

**R & R pplz! **

**Until then love ya! xoxo **


	3. Mission

**Crap! To much pressure! **

**Midterms! Midterms! Midterms!!! Oh no! **

**Oh well!**

**THANX TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! **

**KK! Enuf tlkin!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh. **

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura got ready for the morning. It had been a month since she found out about the Kuseki. She took a long hot shower and then wore her comfortable pj's. She was just about to sit down and read when a knock came at her door. Grumbling, she walked to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and there stood Naruto and Sai. Great. Just the two people she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?," said Sakura.

Sai and Naruto looked at each other and then Sai spoke.

"Sorry if we woke you up from your beauty sleep, Ugly, but we have a mission. You are to report to the Hokage's office in 10 minutes," said Sai.

Sakura glared at him and grumbled an "ok".

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura entered the Hokage's office . Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were already there. Tsunade sat behind the desk.

"Ah, Sakura. We were waiting for you," said Tsunade.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. I was busy," apologized Sakura.

"Fine. Fine. Now listen carefully. This is a mission for Team 7. There have been reports of recent disturbances in the village of Yakora **( I made it up)**. Everyday, people are disappearing from their homes. Some are discovered in the streets dead . On these dead bodies there are weird markings. Some on hands, some on arms, and some on legs. I think that this is the work of some ninjas. I want you to go to Yakora and investigate there. I also want you to eliminate the problem. You are to come back to Konoha after the mission has been accomplished and no sooner."

Tsunade picked up a file from her desk and handed it to Kakashi.

"There is additional information in this file that may be of use. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. I wish you the best of luck."

Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura bowed and started walking out the door. Sakura had gotten halfway to the door when:

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around and faced Tsunade.

"Hai."

"Sakura, remember what I told you. This mission is a mission as well as a test. Your Komyou Kuseki isn't fully developed yet and you still need to master it. You're only in the first stage and there is more to come."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I'll remember."

Sakura walked out the door. Tsunade sat back down and took a deep breath. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. She shrugged the feeling off. It was probably because she hadn't drank sake in 2 days.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next morning Team 7 set out to Yakora. It would take 2 days to reach it. Kakashi was leading the group while reading Icha Icha Paradise but also looking out for trouble. Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were in the back talking. More like, Naruto talking. About all the different flavors of ramen. Oh joy. Team 7 walked for 4 hours then chose a spot to rest.

Kakashi put down his book and took out the file from his pack. He studied it for awhile and then ushered Team 7 over.

"Ok guys, Yakora is a village with a population of 30,000. Since its near the ocean, most of the villagers are fisherman..."

Kakashi explained the geography and biography of Yakora to Team 7 for 10 minutes. Then they all ate lunch. The meal consisted of fish and ramen. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai eating fish and Naruto eating ramen. Pretty soon, it was time to continue. This time Sakura walked all the way in the back. She thought about what Tsunade-sama had said. She was still in the first stage of her kekkai genkai. She sighed. She still couldn't see into the future and she still couldn't talk to the dead. It was true that her jutsus, power and speed grew stronger but only for a few periods of time. She still had to master it.

Her thoughts drifted off to Konoha. To Ino-pig, Hinata, and Tenten. She smiled. They were so surprised when Sakura told them about the Kuseki.

**FLASHBACK**

"_HOW COOL IS THAT?", exclaimed Ino."Komyou Kuseki. Wow Forehead, that is awesome. You can see into the future and talk to the dead although that is alittle bit freaky."_

"_Sa-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan, th-th-that is-w-wonderful," said Hinata as she twiddled her thumbs. _

_Tenten gave her a high five and congratulated her. _

_They all were at Ino's house when she had told them. They talked and joked around on how Sakura was the number one desired kunoichi of Konoha. Any guy would want to be with her._

**END FLASHBACK**

"_Any guy except-"_

"Stop."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the owner of the voice, Kakashi. They all stood quiet for a few seconds and then Naruto broke the silence.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei?"

"Four ninjas are heading this way really fast. They all are strong. It's to late to hide. Prepare to battle."

Sakura took out her kunais and stood in battle stance just like the others. For awhile nobody said anything. All you could hear was the winds and the birds' chirping. Then in the far distance you could see the outline of four people. As they drew near and near, Sakura felt a tug at her heart. It was like it was trying to tell her something. The figures stopped a few yards away from Team 7.

Sakura looked at one of them.

Jade clashed with onyx.


	4. Deal

OMG!!!! I haven't updated in awhile!!!!!!! my Internet wasn't working and I just got it fixed recently. So I'm back and thank you to all of you who reviewed. I should be updating every week or so. Lets just hope I don't reach writer's block shivers

* * *

Nobody moved. They stood there looking at each other. It had been five years. Five years since they last saw each other. Sakura looked around and saw that there were three other people with _him_. Two guys and a girl. (AN: I am not going to describe how they look like since you already know. If you don't then go on Google or something. One thing I have found out is that many people describe Team Hebi differently. I don't want to ruin your image of them.)Sakura looked at Sasuke, He had changed. He had grown. He had to be at least 6'2". He had grown out his boyish features. His face was smooth like marble. He still had the same mesmerizing features and were now enhanced. He had coal eyes and they had somehow changed. Something inside them had changed.

"Sasuke", whispered Naruto.

"Hn."

Suddenly, the girl from Sasuke's team spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun do you know these people?"

Sakura remembered when she used to call him Sasuke-kun. It had been a sign of her affection for him. But he had pushed it away by leaving her on the bench. It wasn't that Sakura didn't love him. It was just that she had matured and was in control of her feelings. Besides, that girl was probably his girlfriend or something. Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke, where have you been? Did you leave Orochimaru?"

"That's none of your business. Now can you get out of our way? We have to reach Yakora by nightfall", said the girl.

Sasuke snarled. "Karin."

Kakashi who was in the background all this time started to speak.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you alone."

* * *

Sakura looked at the rest of Sasuke's companions. She was surprised when she felt nothing when she looked at the girl, Karin. She used to be jealous of every girl who looked at Sasuke in their genin days. 

Sasuke and Kakashi emerged from the forest in 10 minutes. Sakura couldn't help but notice the muscles Sasuke had underneath his shirt. Naruto who was just staring off into space looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei is everything alright.?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura. He didn't know how they would react to the news. Kakashi remembered how devastated Sakura had become. She had become a living corpse. Naruto had been training constantly to bring Sasuke back. They had tried a few times to stop him from training too hard but it was to no avail. He had eventually begin to lose hope but it was always renewed. Sasuke had gone to his team to explain the same thing Kakashi was trying to. And from the looks of it, two of this members weren't taking it very well.

"Naruto, Sakura, I want to let you know that Sasuke and his team will be traveling with us and helping us with it."

* * *

Sakura still didn't understand why they needed Sasuke's help. She, Naruto, and Kakashi could have handled it themselves. Sakura still couldn't believe it though. Sasuke was going to come back to Konoha! Kakashi had told them that he had struck a deal with him that if he helps with the mission then his punishment could get reduced. But the question was why did Sasuke want to come back to Konoha? 

"Oi. Kakashi-sensei, lets set up tent here. I'm tired and hungry. I feel like eating ramen. Plus it's night already."

Sakura looked up towards the sky and saw that it was indeed dark. The stars were shining brightly. Her mother had once told her that every person who had died would become a star. Somewhere up there, her parents were watching over her. They would be with her forever.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Sixteen-year old Sakura was walking home from training. She was thinking about how to get Sasuke back. As she got near her house she smelt it. It was the stench of blood. She quickened her pace. She reached her house and saw her door was open. She pushed it open alittle more. _

"_Mom? Dad? Are you in here?"_

"_Sa..sa..kura."_

_Sakura ran to her living room. There lying in a pool of blood were her parents. She saw a few kunais sticking out of their body. _

"_Mom! Dad! What happened to you? Who did this?"_

"_Sa...Sa..kura there isn't en..ough time. We will always love y..ou. You will make us..proud.. of you. Bef..ore I go-"_

"_Mom please don't say that. You aren't going anywhere. I won't let you. I'll go get Tsunade-sama."_

"_No...Sakura...you have to listen to me...There is something I have to tell...you. You don't know this but...your sister...is living...with I...Ita...Itachi U...Uchiha. They...have...a son...Promise me...that you will pr...otect you sister...and her son. Promise me...that you will...find them. Promise me."_

"_I promise mom. I promise. I will find Kaori."_

_Sakura looked at her dad. He just smiled at her and said:_

"_We love you and will forever."_

_With that they closed their eyes with a small smile on their faces. Thy were free at last. Sakura looked at the bodies of her dead parents. She had lost the ones that she had held so close to her heart. The ones that will never come back because they had gone to the world of the free._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance to see Naruto shaking her with worry in his eyes. She looked past him and saw that camp was being set up. The Karin girl was setting up the tents and looked like she was having trouble. The other guy with the orange hair was cooking something on the fire. Kakashi was leaning against the tree and reading his perverted book. The guy with the sword was leaning back and casually watching the scene. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Probably scouting the area.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just thinking about random stuff. The usual."

Sakura forced a smile and by the looks of it Naruto was relieved.

"Well then lets go help. That girl seriously needs some help."

Naruto dragged Sakura to the camp. She looked around and saw that the moon was shining brightly and is was big. Full moon. Sakura looked back and decided to help Karin with the tents. She walked up to the Karin and took the tent out of her hands.

"Let me do it."

Within a few minutes the tents were set up. Instead of being thankful, Karin shot Sakura a look of contempt. Sakura just glared back. She didn't give a damn if Karin was embarrassed. Seriously is she was a ninja then setting up a tent would be and should be easy. The guy on the side with the swords whistled.

"Strong and pretty. Rare these days. What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Nice. I'm Sugeitsu.." Sakura glared at him. What the hell is it with everyone?

"Just saying. Don't let it get to your head, pinky."

Within seconds Sugeitsu was pinned against a tree with Sakura's hand holding him by the neck.

"Don't you ever call me Pinky again. Not unless you want to get hurt. Say it again and I swear I will burn you and send you to hell. Are we clear?"

"Let him go."

Sakura turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. He was emerging from the trees and he looked angry.

"I said let him go."

Everybody was silent. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that his Sharingan was on.Sakura looked back at Sugeitsu. She flung him away 3 feet on the ground. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw that he was staring at her, stoic as usual.

"Just tell your pal to not call me pinky next time or else it won't end well..for him."

Without another word, Sakura ran into the trees. She ran for a few minutes until she came to a clearing. It looked like a small meadow. She walked into the clearing and lay on her back. She didn't know how long she stayed in that position. Her eyes began to close and she fell into a dream.

_Sakura was standing in the middle of a white clearing. Everywhere you saw it was white and pure white. Where was she?_

"_Sakura."_

_Sakura turned around and saw a woman emerging from the fog. She was dresses in a flowing gold robe. She had long black hair that rivaled the night and cascaded down her back. Her eyes were the color of...gold. She walked towards Sakura. Sakura felt a wave of calmness wash over her as the woman approached. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Hitomi, the guardian of the Haruno clan. I have been since the beginning of eternity and today I have called you here to give you something. Hitomi reached into her robe and pulled out a locket. It was silver and had an intricate shape. It looked like it had carvings on them. She stepped up to Sakura and secured it onto Sakura's neck. The locket began to grow blue. After a while, it stopped. Sakura felt something but couldn't quite place it. She looked up at Hitomi. _

"_What is this?"_

"_This was your mother's locket. She gave it to me to give it you. She is still watching you as is your dad. She is sending her blessings in this locket. It may not look like it but this locket is very important. I want you to keep it and handle it with care."_

_Hitomi turned around and started walking into the fog. _

"_Wait-"_

_Before she knew it, Hitomi was gone. _

Sakura woke up with a start. She felt her heart beating fast. Was is it a dream. Was it because of her Komyou Kuseki? Sakura looked at her neck and saw it. The locket. It was still there. Around her neck. She reached up and touched it and felt it. It was cold but somehow made Sakura feel warm.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the trees and saw that everyone was asleep except for Sasuke. Night watch. He was sharpening kunais. He looked up as she walked from the trees then looked away. Sakura felt a pang of rejection as he looked away. Did he really hate her that much? She didn't bother to say anything as she walked to her tent. She settled inside and thought. A few months ago she wouldn't have even guessed that she had a bloodline. But it was true. She fell asleep thinking of one thing. _Sasuke_. 

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

* * *

Well there you go Chapter 4! 

Review

Cookies and virtual sweets for everyone who does!!

xoxo

Dia


End file.
